Halloween with Eddie
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Eddie ends up having a friend the only problom is he cant get to close to him knowing that he is not like most boys. Even his own family are not like most families. What happens when Eddie's friend gets to close? Only one way to find out.


Halloween With Eddie

By L Little

Happy Halloween!

WARNING & Disclamer: This is rated M so read at your own risk. This is a gay fan fic so please dont give me a review staying "Gay is wrong and how dair you make so and so gay." I DON'T own the rights to the NBC's show Mockingbird Lane (even tho NBC pulled the plug before the pilot even aired but only showed it on 10/26/12) and I DON'T know who worked for the show in ANY way. This story is 100% FICTION to the best of my knowledge. IF any part of the story is TRUE then it is just dumb luck. I also know this story is in the Munsters section it was just easer that way. So the Eddie will be the Mockingbird Lain version.

Enjoy Brhaaaa!

I just moved in about three months ago and it was getting close to Halloween. At the beginning I did not make any friends. They treated me like this other kid named Eddie Munster. I thought he was new too but I found out he been there at the start of the school year. At the end of my first day of school I sat next to him on the bus. Everyone just looked at us like we were freaks and I did not know why. That day Eddie and I became friends and it seemed that's all we needed. We hanged around and tossed the ball around and played video games. It was a week before Halloween when Eddie asked me if I would sleep over I wanted to say yes but it was not up to me. I told him I had to ask my mom and dad. I so hope they would. There is something about him I just like. Well not like love. I had a crush on him when I first seen him. He was just cute I was so glad we became friends. In gym I saw him in his boxers. I could not believe I did not get hard every time in gym. I just wanted to know what he looked naked. However I am scared he don't like me the same way. If he don't I just hope we could still be friends. Last night i just thought about him and i just jack off before I went to sleep. Soon it was Halloween and we just got off the bus and entered his house. After having a little snack we realized we were all alone. He quickly took off his shirt and smiled before he spoke.

"I know you see me change in gym and I look at you too."

He smiled again and took my arm and my hand was now on his chest. My hand started to rub his chest with him moving my arm. He soon got to his belly and just smiled. That's when he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and I took off my shirt. He soon sucking onto my nipples and I moaned. It felt so good and after a while I did the same thing. Soon we were standing in front of each other naked. We did not do anything yet but looked up and down. It was my turn to take the lead as I went down on my knees and started to suck his dick and played with his balls. He moaned and rubbed my head. I kept sucking and sucking. Soon he started to shake and I knew he was having his cum. Nothing came out of his dick but I did not care. After I was done sucking all he could do is say wow. It soon became my turn and he sucked me the same way I sucked him. It felt so great. My hand was rubbing his head. Soon I had my dry cum and he got back up from his knees and we kissed again. He soon stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes then looked down.

"What's wrong?"

"There is something I have to tell you that only my family knows. Please try not to freak out."

"You can tell me and I will still love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes don't you love me?"

"Oh yes that's why I have to tell you. I can have friends but it's just I can never get too close to them. It seemed that problem was easy since people at school think I'm a freak. Then I saw you and I thought you might be one of them but you were different you sat next to me and wanted to be my friend. We were getting to close but I could not resist you."

"So what is it?"

"I'm a werewolf."

Eddie put his head back down and started to cry. I picked his head up and looked into his eyes.

"Eddie I am too"

"Really you are!?"

I nodded and we both smiled then we kissed.

End

 **I hope you enjoyed my little Halloween story even if it was little short. Please put up a review thats open to ALL or you can PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its FREE to become one. If you wish to read more of my work click my name on top.**


End file.
